es tan HIPNOTIZANTE
by Mixer1927
Summary: dos mundos, dimensiones distintas, ADN diferentes, confusiones, y prejuicios; esta basado en el video FROZEN DNA; Elsa x Jack 1,500 ; ambos tienen lo que siempre habían deseado pero solo les falta una cosa por encontrar
1. Chapter 1

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuándo llegue aquí? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? No es normal ¿o sí? Y menos si quiero estar cerca de alguien" " ¿Quién es? No sabe dónde está ¿Por qué quiero estar con él? Si apenas lo conozco" "wow son tan distintos pero tan similares, pero, no sabe ni siquiera en donde esta o como llego aquí, dice que probablemente la Luna lo mando para algo especial, no sabía que la Luna mandaba personas a distintas partes del mundo" "¿Dónde estará? ¿Será que Hombre de la Luna tiene algo especial preparado para él? ¿Cómo le diré esto a los demás?" " es un extraño, pero no dejare que ningún extraño me quite lo que me pertenece, buscare una forma de separarlos y tener lo que es mío por derecho"


	2. ¿de donde vienes?

Elsa, una hermosa mujer que reinaba el reino de Arendelle, un reino lleno de paz y armonía; mientras que en algún otro lugar muy lejano de allí se encontraba Jack, un joven muy apuesto, era el guardián del invierno cuyo centro era la diversión, protegía a los niños de todo el mundo; ambos personajes eran felices Jack consiguió ser visto mientras que Elsa logro controlar su poder, aunque ambos tenían todo lo que habían deseado sentían algo extraño, algo les decía que faltaba algo.

En otro lugar dos personajes discutían sin parar estos dos personajes no eran nada menos que Hombre de la Luna y Mickey Mose, ambos controladores de distintas dimensiones

M.M.: ¿Por qué lo convertiste en un guardián? Que yo sepa no tiene ninguna cualidad en realidad es irresponsable y egoísta

H.L.: pero que dices de tu "hermosa reina", congelo el corazón de su propia hermana y aun asi tienes piedad de ella

M.M.: ok hagamos algo, tu mandas a Jack a mi dimensión y allí veremos quién es más irresponsable o egoísta ¿de acuerdo?

H.L.: trato hecho

Por lo tanto mientras Jack estaba en Burgess llevando el invierno, después como era su rutina fue al taller de Norte ya que allí pasaba el tiempo libre

Norte: hola Jack ¿Qué tal tu día?

Jack: normal, igual que siempre- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Norte: ¿volviendo a arruinar la pascua?

Jack: perdona Norte pero no lo puedo evitar

Repentinamente un tipo de arena de distintos colores rodeaba al guardián del invierno

Jack: ¡¿Qué rayos es esto Norte?!

Norte: ¡no tengo ni la más mínima idea!- finalmente desapareció, después de unos minutos apareció en un lugar extraño y como de la edad media

Jack: ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: Bienvenido a Arendelle ¿de qué reino viene?

Jack: ¿Qué? De que hablas ni siquiera se donde estoy

¿?: En ese caso tendrá que discutirlo con la reina

Jack: ja yo no pienso visitar a una reina, que lo único que sabe hacer es dar órdenes y esclavizar personas

¿?: Entonces tendremos que llevarlo a la fuerza

Jack: no puedes obligarme, y créeme que no te quieres meter con el espíritu del invierno y la diversión

¿?: Aquí viven todo tipo de criaturas por lo que ya estamos acostumbrados de hecho pregúntele a la reina

Jack: no pienso visitar a ninguna reina

¿?: En dado caso ¡GUARDIAS!- en ese momento se lanzaron muchos guardias sobre la leyenda, encadenándolo y quitándole su cayado- lleven al intruso con la reina

Jack: hey

Finalmente lo llevaron al gran castillo de Arendelle

Jack: genial, ahora estoy encadenado pero solo aviso que no pienso inclinarme ante una arrogante, fea, superficial, vanidosa, poco inteligente y cruel…- se interrumpió cuando vio bajar a la reina de Arendelle- reina-dijo en un susurro

Elsa: Kai ¿algún problema?

Kai: su majestad este intruso llego al reino sin invitación y no solo esto si no que el insolente joven- señalando a Jack- estuvo ofendiéndola juzgándola sin siquiera conocerla y se reusó a obedecer las reglas de este reino

Elsa: gracias por informármelo llévalo al calabozo, la princesa y yo iremos para juzgarlo más tarde

Kai: como ordene su majestad

Los guardias llevaron al prisionero al calabozo pasaron las horas y finalmente llegaron la Reina y la Princesa de Arendelle

Elsa: buenas tardes señor si estoy entendiendo bien usted llego hoy ¿no es así?

Jack: es correcto pero ni siquiera sé dónde estoy y como llegue aquí

Anna: un momento, usted llego hoy y para llegar aquí debe saber los datos del reino y dice que no sabe dónde está, y para mi significa dos cosas una que viene aquí por una razón y solo una razón

Elsa: Anna explícate

Anna: yo pienso que solo finge para traicionar la corona de Arendelle y quedarse con el trono pero sin antes tratar de conquistarme para llegar a ti fácilmente ¡PERO NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LISTO EH ¿QUIEN SE RIE AHORA? PUES JA!

Jack: ¿eh?

Elsa: mira Anna aunque puede ser posible no creo que sea eso

Jack: pues no en realidad estaba del otro lado del mundo, supongo, y estaba ayudando a un amigo en su taller entonces un tipo de magia me empezó a rodear y en cuestión de minutos estaba en un puerto de la edad media, después un anciano me encadeno y me trajo a un calabozo

Anna: que historia tan mas patética

jack: pero es verdad

Elsa: mmm puede ser pero eso me lo tiene que comprobar con un acto de magia

Jack: de acuerdo solo suéltame y devuélveme mi cayado - Elsa obedeció mientras un guardia parado a su lado le daba el cayado a Jack, Jack ya desatado tomo su cayado y con el congelo el suelo

Anna: Elsa…- se quedó cayada por un momento hasta que grito de emoción- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH ELSA ¿TE DAS CUENTA? NO ERES LA UNICA!- entonces volteo a ver a Jack- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Jack: mi nombre es Jack Frost ¿y el tuyo?

Anna: me llamo Anna princesa de Arendelle y hermana de la reina- se acerca a Jack y le dijo en voz baja- se lo que le gusta y lo que no o sea te puedo dar un par de consejitos porque es….- fue interrumpida por Elsa

Elsa: ¡ANNA, RECUERDA QUE YO YA ESTOY COMPROMETIDA!

Anna: ashhh ese tipo lo tiene que arruinar todo, bueno casi todo, pero aun así sigo sin creer que lo hayas perdonado

Elsa: Anna no empieces mejor sigamos- entonces volteo hacia Jack- ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones en este reino?

Jack: ya te dije que no sé dónde estoy, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez la Luna me mando, claro como siempre me deja con la duda

Anna: ¿eh?

Jack: algún día les explicare

Elsa: bueno ¿Qué le parece quedarse unos días aquí en lo que la Luna le da su respuesta?

Jack: gracias pero un favor, no me llamen "señor" o "usted" eso me hace sentir viejo mejor Jack así de simple

Anna: me cae bien ese Jack pero subamos para cenar- los tres subieron y se encontraron con Gerda

Elsa: Gerda ¿esta lista la cena?

Gerda: si su majestad

Elsa: ¿llamo a Hans?

Gerda: si su majestad, está en el comedor con el señor Kristoff

Elsa: bien, ponga un plato más para el joven Frost por favor- en eso Anna se acercó a Jack

Anna: no te desesperes veras que con el tiempo le vas a empezar a gustar- se adelanto

Jack: ¿eh?- subieron y fueron al comedor- wow esto si es un castillo- llegaron al comedor Anna corrió a sentarse a lado de Kristoff y Elsa en la como decirle cabecera (no sé cómo se llama)- disculpen pero ¿dónde me sentaría?

Elsa: a lado de mi prometido- señalando a Hans, Jack obedeció y empezó la cena todos comían tranquilamente y en silencio entonces Anna rompió el silencio

Anna: ¿Qué tal su día?

Elsa: normal como cualquier otro, a que bueno llego el joven Frost

Kristoff: ¿Cómo llego? ¿de dónde es?

Anna: dice que estaba en el taller de su amigo entonces un tipo de magia lo empezó a rodear y en cuestión de minutos estaba en el puerto de Arendelle fue arrestado y eso es todo

Hans: que historia tan mas patética

Anna: es en serio Jack enséñales tu magia- Jack abrió la palma de su mano y se creó un copo de nieve que los dejo asombrados- ¿ven? No miento

Kristoff: wow ahora son dos- dijo asombrado

Hans: si…. Dos…- dijo un tanto molesto

Elsa: ¿estás bien?- dijo tomando la mano de Hans

Hans: estoy perfectamente bien cariño- dijo respirando profundo y le dio un ligero beso en los labios

EN OTRA DIMENSION…

Los guardianes estaban reunidos en el taller de Norte

Hada: ¡¿COMO QUE DESAPARECIO?!- pregunto alterada

Norte: mantén la calma Hada, posiblemente el Hombre de la Luna tiene algo preparado para él y quizás para su bien

Conejo: ¿Dónde podrá estar?- Meme hizo varios signos eso sí, puede estar en cualquier parte

Hada: donde sea donde este, espero que este bien

CONTINUARA….

Ya estaba trabajando en este capítulo desde ayer pero se fue la luz y no lo pude completar hasta que acabara jeje SALUDOS


	3. ya entendi la indirecta

Los dueños de las dimensiones otra vez

M.M.: Jack es un inmaduro, no lo niegues

H.L.: pero si Anna, es igual o más inmadura que él, hasta quiere que su hermana y el estén juntos

M.M.: ¿y? no tiene tanta responsabilidad como las que tú le has dado a Jack

H.L.: pero las tiene

EN LA DIMENSION "FROZEN"

Anna: Jack ¿Por qué estas vestido de una manera tan extraña?

Kristoff: cierto, en mis viajes jamás he visto a alguien vestido igual que tu

Jack: bueno, es la única que tengo, de hecho dudo que sea del mismo mundo

Anna: obviamente eres del mismo mundo y dinos ¿Cómo son tus amigos?

Jack: bueno prácticamente es muy difícil describirlos pero son algo así- entonces creo las figuras de, Hada, Conejo, Meme y Norte

Anna: wow parecen agradables

DISCUSION…..

H.L.: es injusto, están en tu dimensión, te apuesto a que si estuvieran en la mia Elsa se volveria loca

M.M.: mándalos y veras que no es cierto

H.L.: de acuerdo

DIMENSION "FROZEN"

Comían tranquilamente hasta que magia de distintos colores empezó a rodear a Jack, después a Elsa

Anna: ¿QUE ES ESTO?- pregunto alterada

Jack: el mismo tipo de magia que me trajo aquí- desaparecieron

Anna: Elsa ¿a dónde fue Elsa?- dijo tratando de calmarse

Hans: ESE TIPO LA SECUESTRO CON ESA MAGIA, PUEDEN ESTAR EN CUALQUIER LUGAR

Anna: NO, NO ES CIERTO

Hans: COMPRENDE ANNA ESE TIPO SE LLEVO A LA REINA PARA ABUSAR DE ELLA O PEOR- dijo sacudiéndola violentamente- BUSQUEN EN TODO EL REINO

DIMENSION "RISE OF THE GUARDIANS"

Los guardianes pensaban en cómo encontrar a Jack un tipo de magia se presentó en el techo de él salieron Jack y Elsa

Norte: ¡¿JACK DONDE ESTABAS?!

Jack: REGRESE, ESTOY AQUÍ, QUE ALIVIO

Elsa: ¡Y YO NO SE DONDE ESTOY!

Hada: TIENE COMPAÑÍA- se acercó a Elsa- HOLA LINDA, BIENVENIDA AL POLO NORTE, DEJAME OBSERVAR ESOS DIENTES- le abrió la boca- OH LOS TIENES TAN BLANCOS COMO LOS DE JACK

Elsa: ok tengo que mantener la calma, respira contrólate, no pasa nada, es un sueño

Norte: Jack ¿Quién es ella?

Jack: La reina de Arendelle

Conejo: ¿no querrás decir Arendal?

Elsa: ES ARENDELLE- dijo lanzando un rayo que congelo a unos cuantos duendes- hay no, no abras tu corazón

Jack: ya comprendo las indirectas de tu hermana- dijo sorprendido

Elsa: ANNA NO SABE LO QUE DICE

Hada: ¿Quién es Anna?

Jack: su hermana- en eso una hadita llego y se acercó al oído de Hada

Hada: hay no

Norte: ¿Qué sucede Hada?

Hada: mis haditas están algo atareadas por el trabajo y bueno algunas no pueden solas así que yo tengo que recoger dientes

Conejo: te ayudaremos

Hada: gracias pero…- fue interrumpida por Norte

Norte: NADA DE PEROS, ADEMAS TAMBIEN PUEDE AYUDAR…-volteo a ver a Elsa- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Elsa: Elsa

Norte: muy bien, también puede ayudar- Meme formo unas cuantas figuras- por supuesto amigo, obviamente yo seré el ganador con hace un año

Conejo: estaba bajo presión por lo de Pitch por eso no gane

Jack: y yo apenas sabia como era el trabajo de guardián

Conejo: me voy lentos- abrió un agujero y se fue, Hada se fue volando, Norte en su trineo, Meme en una nube de arena dorada y Jack estaba a punto de despegar pero…

Elsa: ammm ¿no te parece que te olvidas de algo?

Jack: a si supongo que te tengo que llevar conmigo- se colocó en frente de ella- sube a mi espalda- Elsa obedeció y lo abrazo del cuello y despegaron; recogían dientes y no se olvidaron de las monedas, Norte y Conejo las remplazaban por adornos navideños o huevos de pascua, hacían la misma apuesta de quien recolectaba más dientes, claro que había juego sucio, en todo momento hasta llegar a la casa del ultimo niño, uno de los favoritos de Jack, Jaime, llegaron a la casa del pequeño, Hada ya se encontraba en la casa de Jaime revisando el diente que se le había caído- pareciera que se le cayera un diente cada año

Hada: si, me sorprende

Jack: ¿Qué te sorprende?

Hada: como jamás perdió la fe en nosotros, como fue el primero en creer en ti

Jack: vaya que si- en eso llegaron los otros guardianes

Norte: Jack ¿Dónde esta Elsa?

Hada: cierto ¿Dónde esta?

Jack: uppss, no lo se

Elsa: aquí- dijo mientras entraba por la ventana- sí que sabes cuidar a las personas Jack- dijo sarcásticamente

Jack: lo sé- entonces alzo su bolsa de dientes era más grande que la última vez- ¿cuantos tienes colita de algodón?

Conejo: muchos más que tu- dijo levantando su bolsa de muelas claro más grande que la de Jack

Norte: caballeros, no vale la pena una competición para saber quién es el mejor porque es obvio- entonces puso en el suelo su costal de dientes- soy yo- entonces comenzó a saltar de alegría y gritar, como es su costumbre, pero la luz de una linterna lo paro

Jaime: ESTAN AQUÍ

Jack: asi es

Jaime: WOW- entonces se dio cuenta de Elsa- ¿ella quién es?

Jack: la reina de…. Bueno no estamos seguros

Norte: es la reina de las nieves, debido a que no sabemos exactamente de donde viene

Elsa: ¿y porque de las nieves?

Norte: si Jack crea días helados y es Frost y tu nieve eres la reina de las nieves

Jaime: ¿también crea nieve?- Elsa asintió- harían buena pareja

Elsa: no no no, yo ya estoy comprometida con el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur

Jaime: ¿Quién es ese?

Elsa: ¿no saben quién es el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur?- nadie respondió- el décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur tratando de matar a la reina de Arendelle

Jack: un momento ¿te comprometiste con alguien que trato de matarte?

Elsa: si

Jack: ¿Por qué?

Elsa: se arrepintió, cambio y estamos enamorados ¿Por qué más?

Jaime: bueno fue un gusto conocerte, hasta luego- se durmió

CONTINUARA….

Bueno el próximo fic será JELSA, pero les advertiré que es triste por razones que dire en el primer capitulo, y perdón por hacer que Elsa este enamorada de Hans pero la historia ira avanzando igual que la relación entre estos dos ADIOS Y SALUDOS


	4. apenas nos conocemos

El niño al quedarse dormido, los guardianes volvieron al taller de Norte, al llegar repentinamente se abrió un portal

Jack: ¿Qué es esto?- mirando el portal

Norte: al parecer un portal pero ¿hacia dónde?

Jack: lo averiguaremos- se metió al portal y apareció en una habitación azul, una cama con ligeros adornos de copos de nieve, mientras que la puerta era blanco con adornos invernales de un hermoso azul, pero se volvió a meter al portal y estaba en el taller de Norte nuevamente- wow

Elsa: ¿Qué es lo que había?

Jack: como una habitación de la edad media, había una puerta blanca pero adornada con copos de nieve, unos cuantos vestidos, una cama celeste muy elegante y...- fue interrumpido por Elsa

Elsa: ES MI HABITACION

Conejo: esto es algo extraño

Norte: Jack asegúrate, de que llegue a salvo

Jack: ¿Qué? Pero no le pasara nada

Norte: el portal puede estar inestable- Jack solo obedeció y se metió en el portal con Elsa, y aparecieron en el mismo lugar pero inmediatamente se cerró el portal

Jack: debe ser una broma- dijo resignado

Elsa: no es tan malo

Jack: ¿ahora que hare? No tengo ni un lugar donde quedarme

Elsa: ¿Por qué no te quedas en el castillo? Serias nuestro invitado hasta que hallemos la forma de que vuelvas ¿Qué te parece?

Jack: primera vez que no eres tan formal

Elsa: no, pero es mejor ir a avisar a los demás que volví- ambos salieron de la habitación, caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las bajaron y finalmente llegaron a la sala del trono, se encontraron con Anna dando vueltas como loca de preocupación- ANNA- la mencionada volteo- ¿estás bien?- Anna corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, de pronto Hans salió de quien sabe donde

Hans: ARRESTENLO- en ese momento, los guardias se fueron contra Jack, provocando que le quiten su cayado y este encadenado, de nuevo- LLEVENLO AL CALABOZO- los guardias estaban a punto de llevarse a Jack

Elsa: ALTO- en ese momento todos se detuvieron- no lo lleven al calabozo, denle una habitación

Hans: ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA MI VIDA? EL TRATO DE SECUESTRARTE Y ABUSAR DE TI- le grito a Elsa

Elsa: CLARO QUE NO, Y SI FUERA ASI, TU TRATASTE DE MATARME Y AUN ASI ME COMPROMETI CONTIGO-Elsa respondió alzando la voz provocando que Hans cerro esa boca tan grande que tiene (lo siento no lo pude evitar)- muy bien, denle una habitación al señor Frost, se quedara por un tiempo hasta hallar la forma de que vuelva a su hogar- los sirvientes desencadenaron a Jack y le devolvieron su cayado, Hans solamente se retiro

Anna: Elsa ¿estas segura de lo que haces?

Elsa: completamente Anna, sé que es una persona confiable

Anna: yo no hablo de Jack, hablo sobre tu matrimonio con Hans, ¿estas realmente enamorada de el?

Elsa: si te soy sincera… cada día lo dudo más

Anna: GENIAL, JACK TIENE UNA OPORTUNIDAD- grito con emoción

Elsa: ANNA RECUERDA QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE HANS- grito tratando de controlarla

Anna: ¿Quién te entiende? Eres toda una bipolar

Elsa: ¿Qué dices? Yo no soy bipolar

Anna: si, si lo eres

Elsa: explica porque

Anna: porque, primero dices que amas Hans, luego dices que no estas segura, después que estas enamorada de el

Elsa: si lo digo, es mi problema

Anna: no te vendría mal un descanso Elsa

Elsa: si, será en mi boda

Anna: genial, descansaras con Hans, cuando yo quiero de cuñado a Jack

Elsa: CALLATE YO JAMAS ME CASARE CON JACK

Anna: PERO JACK CAE BIEN, ES APUSTO, Y ES IGUAL QUE TU

Elsa: si es lindo pero, yo amo a Hans

Anna: solo porque no es un príncipe ¿verdad?

Elsa: NADA QUE VER

Anna: ¿entonces?- Elsa no respondió- no hay duda, te molesta la suciedad

Elsa: no me molesta la suciedad

Anna: pero no lo aceptas solo porque no es de la realeza, en cambio a un tipo que trato de asesinarte lo aceptas, porque es de la realeza

Elsa: QUE NO, además te dije que no estaba tan segura

Anna: y dices que no eres bipolar

Elsa: QUE NO SOY BIPOLAR

Anna: SI LO ERES

Elsa: NO

Anna: SI

Elsa: NO

Anna: SI

Elsa: NO

Anna: SI

Elsa: SI

Anna: NO

Elsa: JA CAISTE

Anna: no se vale

Elsa: Anna mejor vayamos a cenar

Anna: TE LE VAS A DECLARAR A JACK- le grito emocionadamente

Elsa: ANNA, ESTOY ENAMORADA DE HANS

Anna: se supone que no eres bipolar- susurra

Elsa: ¿Qué?

Anna: nada- finalmente se fueron al enorme comedor donde se encontraban Jack, Hans y Kristoff

Kristoff: buenas noches- dijo cortésmente

Elsa: buenas noches señores- respondió seriamente la rubia platinada

Anna: hola- dijo alegremente la pelirroja- ¿Cómo está mi cuñado favorito?

Hans: muy bien Anna, aunque yo soy tu único cuñado

Anna: ¿Quién te pregunto a ti? Yo hablo de Jack- en ese momento Elsa le dio un codazo- AUCH

Jack: ammm yo no soy tu cuñado

Anna: pero yo quiero que lo seas y yo se que TU quieres ser mi cuñado por eso te voy a ayudar-esta vez recibió un pellizco de parte de Elsa- AUUCH

Jack: amable oferta, pero no gracias

Anna: torpe- susurro

Jack: ¿Qué?

Anna: nada- Anna y Elsa se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

Elsa: Gerda, traiga la comida por favor- la mujer obedeció en pocos minutos ya había bebida y comida en la mesa

Anna: dime ¿Qué es lo que te llama más la atención de Elsa?

Hans: bueno lo que más me llam…- fue interrumpido por Anna

Anna: a ti nadie te habla le dije a Jack-en ese momento Jack se atraganto con la comida

Jack:- hasta que por fin respiro decidió hablar- bueno, realmente no mucho, porque apenas la conozco

Anna: ¿y? solo con dos días me basto para conocer a Hans- en ese momento Elsa se atraganto

Elsa: -cuando recupero el aire hablo-ANNA… mejor come- dijo entre dientes, Anna solo obedeció el resto de la cena se llevó a cabo tranquilamente hasta que una duda apareció en la cabeza de Anna

Anna: ¿y cómo llegaron aquí?

Elsa: bueno, aparecimos como en una cabaña rustica y variaba el rojo, pero pensándolo bien era mucho mas grande que una simple cabaña, después creo que nos pusieron a recoger dientes, con un hombre robusto, de barba larga, ojos azules y un asentó ruso, un conejo de 1,85 aproximadamente y que hablaba y una chica de ojos violetas con una forma extraña como colibrí, regresamos a la GRAN cabaña y se apareció un portal entramos y no encontrábamos en mi habitación des…- fue interrumpida por Anna

Anna: TUVISTE LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA JACK Y LA DESPERDICIASTE- de pronto la temperatura empezó a bajar-hace frio

Elsa: si, que coincidencia- respondió sarcásticamente

Jack: mejor me voy a dormir hasta mañana

Elsa: un segundo señor Frost, necesito tener una charla con usted ¿le parece que lo discutamos en el camino a su habitación?

Jack: si su majestad

CONTINUARA…

Hola, soy yo otra vez con este capítulo que tuve muchísima ayuda- Luis: claro ES GRACIAS A MI- tu no ayudaste en nada, me refiero a mi lindísima prima Katy- Katy: si lo se- no presumas bueno eso es todo por hoy NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA despídanse si no quieren sentir el poder de mi botella retornable (sacando la botella)- Katy y Luis: ADIOS

SALUDOS Y ADIOS


	5. no se

Jack y Elsa se levantaron de la mesa a los pocos segundos empezó la conversación

Elsa: disculpe las molestias que ha causado mi hermana, a veces es algo inmadura

Jack: no te preocupes no es la primera vez que me pasa pero en algo tiene razón

Elsa: ¿enserio? ¿En qué?

Jack: no te ofendas pero es algo ilógico que te quieras casar con alguien que trato de asesinarte

Elsa: talvez lo sea pero estoy segura de que él es la persona con la que quiero estar-repentinamente Elsa tropezó Jack la trato de sostener pero solo logro que ambos cayeran Jack queda debajo de Elsa, él estaba perdido en el celeste de los ojos de Elsa mientras ella se perdía en las pupilas de él, ambos por alguna razón que desconocían se acercaban más empezando a cerrar sus ojos, sus labios estaban a poca distancia de unirse

Anna: SE DIERON UN BESO- grito emocionadamente

Hans: ¿Qué?– lo dijo seriamente

Anna: ELSA NO TE AMA- dijo en un tono burlón, Elsa inmediatamente se puso roja y se levanto

Hans: ¿eso es cierto?

Elsa: no, para nada amor solo que se cayó y trate de ayudarlo pero tropecé y caí encima de el

Jack: no de hecho fue al revés- dijo levantándose

Hans: no hay problema linda- dijo tomando de la cintura a Elsa y dándole un beso algo largo y se separaron- hasta mañana

Elsa: hasta mañana- y se fue a su habitación

Anna: yo también me retiro señores hasta mañana- se retiro

Jack: bueno creo que también me voy a dormir

Hans: ALTO AHÍ-Jack obedeció- necesito decirte algo y espero que te quede claro

Jack: ¿de qué se trata?

Hans: aléjate de Elsa ella es MIA y de nadie más ¿te quedo claro?

Jack: mas claro que el agua- dijo un poco molesto

EN LA HABITACION DE ELSA…

Ella entro a su habitación con la respiración agitada, con la mano en el pecho

POV Elsa

No puedo creerlo, estuve a punto de besarlo pero apenas nos conocemos, mi corazón jamás había latido así, ni siquiera con Hans, ¿cómo besara? Ahora que estoy diciendo, yo estoy comprometida con Hans ¿Por qué pienso en Jack de esta forma? No, Elsa contrólate, no te dejes llevar, pero, ¿tendrá músculos?, ALTO, ahora que estoy diciendo, pero no es nada feo, en que estoy pensado, aunque es más guapo que Hans, no, hay no sé, tal vez Anna tenga razón, soy una bipolar

FIN POV

Ella decidió cambiarse y ponerse un camisón para finalmente dormirse

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Anna: Elsa y si vamos a la montaña en donde te mudaste un tiempo

Elsa: ¿Por qué razón?

Anna: porque quiero ir a divertirme y a visitar a Olaf y a malvavisco

Elsa: ok – ve a avisarle a los señores - e incluso a Jack

Anna: ¿Por qué incluso Jack?

Elsa: ¿no quieres que conozca a Olaf?

Anna: claro pero…-fue interrumpida por Elsa

Elsa: entonces ya obtuviste la respuesta Anna

Anna: cuñado ay perdón Jack quieres venir con nosotros

Jack: claro pero ¿en dónde?

Anna: en el castillo de mi hermana

Jack: está bien

Elsa: vas a ir mi vida

Hans: no puedo corazón

Elsa: ¿Por qué amor?

Hans: tengo algunos compromisos

Elsa: de acuerdo, Kai-inmediatamente llego el sirviente- prepara los caballos partiremos en una hora

Kai:si su majestad- finalmente el sirviente se retiro

UNA HORA DESPUES…

Los caballos ya listos para partir esperaban junto con sven esperaban para partir hasta que el cuarteto llego y finalmente partieron hacia la montaña del norte, llegaron al enorme castillo fabricado con hielo

Jack: wow es… hermoso

Elsa: gracias – dijo tímidamente

Jack: no hay que- repentinamente un muñeco de nieve salió del inmenso castillo

Olaf: hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos

Anna: él es Olaf Jack

Jack: amm…hola

Anna: mi Nuevo cuñado

Olaf: es un placer saber que Elsa ya no está con Hans

Elsa: Olaf sigo con Hans

Jack: que lastima- susurro

Elsa: ¿Qué Jack?

Jack: nada

Anna: dijo que lastima que estés comprometida

Elsa: eso a usted no le incumbe

Jack: si, PERO YO NO DIJE NADA, FUE INVENTADO POR SU HERMANA

Anna: CLARO QUE NO YO TE OHI

Elsa: bueno pero eso no le incumbe a ninguno de los dos

Jack: ok

Anna: ok, PERO NO ME RENDIRE

Elsa: Jack podemos hablar

Jack: si su majestad- se retiraron a un lugar más privado

Elsa: sobre la caída de ayer

Jack: si

Elsa: me disculpo por eso, y bueno por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder

Jack: no hay de qué preocuparse, solo fue un accidente- después hubo un silencio incomodo- que bonito castillo

Elsa: gracias

Jack: no hay de que

Elsa: ¿tu sabes hacer figuras de hielo?

Jack: por supuesto que si solo observa- con su mano hizo una hermosa rosa de cristal- listo- se la dio a Elsa

Elsa: wow es hermosa- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Jack: al igual que tu- ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento

Elsa: muchas gracias pero recuerda que estoy comprometida- dijo sonrojada

Jack: no es nada malo decir la verdad

Elsa: mmm…

Jack: mmm ¿Qué?

Elsa: nada solo que no se

Jack: no sabes ¿Qué?

Elsa: que ahora no estoy totalmente segura de casarme con Hans, no le digas a Anna- Anna estaba de chismosa

Jack: no hay problema ¿pero por qué no decirle a Anna?

Elsa: ella insiste que este contigo- en lo que ellos conversaban, Anna los observaba

Anna: mira que lindos, que bueno que mi hermana dejara a Hans- dijo dándole un golpe suave en el abdomen y entonces pasa la mano por el abdomen- wow Kristoff estas adelgazando mucho

¿?: si claro- dijo una voz sarcásticamente entonces Anna puso su mano en la cara del hombre y la empezó a tocar inmediatamente se apartó y volteo y se encontró con Hans

Anna: HANS ¿tú crees que Elsa va a dejarte? Yo le digo que lo piense bien, ese Frost no le conviene

Hans: ¿Qué te parece "lindo"?

Anna: que Elsa congele a Jack, eso es lindo y divertido

Hans: déjame pasar

Anna: NO, digo no, ¿Qué quieres ver?

Hans: a MI prometida

Anna: es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda

Hans: ¿Qué? Eso no tiene nada que ver, ni siquiera es el día de la boda

Anna: ¿y? nunca se sabe

Hans: ANNA HASTE A UN LADO- en lo que Anna intentaba detener a Hans

CON LA PAREJA JELSA…

Jack: wow, ¿es por eso que Anna lo odia?

Elsa: si, pero no entiende que ya cambio, y cambio por mi

Jack: no se sabe

Elsa: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jack: nada, solo que lo pienses, lo razones

Elsa: ¿acaso insinúas que Hans me miente?

Jack: yo jamás dije eso

Elsa: ¿entonces?

Jack: nada, solo que en un sentido apoyo a Anna

Elsa: ¿en serio? Creo que le daré la razón

Jack: como tú quieras- después se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos se acercaban cada vez mas, cerrando lentamente los ojos a poca distancia, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro

CONTINUARA….


	6. es algo distinto

POV Elsa

Sentía su reparación, empecé a sentir sus manos en mi cintura mientas yo solo ponía mis manos sobre su pecho, no sé qué estaba haciendo, pero lo quería, y unimos nuestros labios en un beso, pero esto era distinto, algo que jamás había sentido con Hans, supongo que por un momento le mordí el labio, después de unos segundos ya estábamos separados pero no a una distancia prudente repentinamente se oyó un golpe medio hueco, nos miramos confundidos salimos inmediatamente y Hans estaba en el suelo mientras que Anna sudaba y estaba agitada

Elsa: ¿Qué paso?- dije asustada

Anna: este idiota llego y yo trate de impedir que pasara pero el muy imbécil me empezó a acorralar y me empezó a besar forzadamente- se notaba furiosa, pero entonces puso los ojos en los labios de Jack que se notaban un poco rosados por mi lápiz labial- aunque creo que dejar que un imbécil me besara fue justo si a cambio tengo un nuevo cuñado- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo

Elsa: ANNA- le grite molesta, mi hermana de vez en cuando era desesperante

Anna: tranquilízate, pero te digo que DEJES A HANS

Elsa: Anna, te lo tengo que estar recordando, yo estoy comprometida y no hay vuelta atrás

Anna: eres la reina, el solo el décimo tercer príncipe de las islas del sur

Jack: Anna, es la reina, si, pero ella decide que hacer

Anna: tú cierra la boca, todavía que trato de ayudarte- dijo Anna a la defensiva

Elsa: Anna, Jack tiene razón, ya soy lo suficientemente madura para tomar mis propias decisiones- dije seriamente

Anna: OYE PERO…- estaba a punto de discutir pero se interrumpió a si misma y su cara molesta cambio por una radiante sonrisa, algo me decía que Anna empezó a malentender todo- no, tienes razón, eres muy madura para tomar tus propias decisiones es más has lo que tú quieras, apuesto a que tomaras muy buenas decisiones

Elsa: ¿Qué estás pensando Anna?- esa cara en serio me preocupaba

Anna: nada absolutamente nada- algo tramaba estoy segura

FIN POV

POV ANNA

La voy a dejar hacer lo que quiera, conozco a mi hermana tal vez soy un poco mal pensada pero si dejo de insistir hay más probabilidad de que este con Jack, además apuesto que hay probabilidad de que lleguen mas lejos, aunque supongo que mi cara fue lo suficientemente obvia porque Elsa empezó a poner una cara de preocupación inconfundible baje por las escaleras y deje a aquellos dos solos y me encontré Kristoff conversando con Olaf, pero de no sé dónde se apareció un portal y de el salieron las extrañas criaturas que Elsa había mencionado pero luego se cerró el portal, entonces la chica colibrí de ojos violetas empezó a observar el castillo de mi hermana al parecer estaba tranquila

Hada: wow- dijo con una cara sorprendida pero se empezó a alterar- NORTE ¿DONDE NOS TRAJERON TUS PORTALES?- entonces el canguro empezó a hablar aunque tenia unas orejas demasiado largas para ser un canguro

Conejo: LES DIJE QUE MIS TUNELES ERAN MAS PRACTICOS- entonces un hombrecillo empezó a hacer formas en su cabeza que no entendí después el gran hombre de barba blanca empezó a discutir en un idioma extraño que si habría aprendido algo que me enseño mi hermana era ruso- NO HABLES EN RUSO NORTE- si definitivamente era ruso inmediatamente bajaron Jack y Elsa con los labios un tanto hinchados ya sabía que Elsa no entendía si la presionaban pero Jack les grito, nadie le hizo caso asi que fue hacia ellos y la discusión solo se volvió más grande repentinamente Jack decía palabras que no entendí pero me quedo muy claro que estaban en mi idioma, mientras el canguro con orejas largas ponía una mala cara y le lanzaba la misma palabra y luego Jack la misma hasta que mi hermana se desespero

Elsa: ALTO- inmediatamente todos se callaron- gracias ahora ¿a que se debe su visita?- dijo educadamente mi hermana

Norte: ELSA LOS ENCONTRAMOS

CON LOS DUEÑOS DE LAS DIMENSIONES

H.L.: ESTO ES EL COLMO, TU REINA PUEDE SER EDUCADA Y TODO PERO ES UNA… una… INCITADORA

M.M.: CLARO QUE NO, MAS BIEN TU GUARDIAN ES UN MANIPULADOR DE REINAS

H.L.: CLARO QUE NO, JACK ES RESPONSABLE

M.M.: SI CLARO ESPECIALMENTE SU VOCABULARIO

H.L.: PERO POR LO MENOS SABE QUE SIGNIFICA NO QUE TU PRINCESA IGNORANTE

DE VUELTA CON LOS GUARDIANES

Las cosas se aclararon y para mi desgracia Hans recupero la conciencia, de repente me hacía señas o me guiñaba el ojo o a veces se los dedicaba a la chica de ojos violetas, pero simplemente lo ignoraba o le rogaba a Kristoff que me escondiera o me diera un beso, solo asi lo aleje, está comprometido con MI HERMANA, si me hubiera hecho eso a mi LO ODIARIA, de por sí ya lo odio llegamos al castillo y a unas horas de llegar la cena estaba lista, solo espero que tenga chocolate bajamos al comedor y solo esperábamos al canguro que dice que es un conejo PERO PARECE CANGURO ah y a la chica colibrí, de pronto llego un chico bastante apuesto de ojos verdes y cabello gris después un chica de cabello negro corto con pedazos de pelo tonos de verdes ojos violetas y unas plumas colgando de sus orejas y su vestido hecho de plumas

Jack: ¿Hada y Conejo?- dijo sorprendido mi cuñ… mejor Jack

Hada: si ¿no es sorprendente?

Norte: pero ¿cómo es posible?

Conejo: no tengo idea amigo- empezó la cena todos conversábamos muy felices excepto Hans era el único que estaba en silencio pero hubo al de tención por un momento

Hans: Elsa ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Elsa: si claro- se retiraron del comedor Hans se veía algo ¿molesto?

FIN POV

Elsa y Hans, a los pocos minutos comenzaron a hablar

Elsa: ¿de que quieres hablar?

Hans: de ese tipo, Jack y sus compañeros no me agradan

Elsa: ¿Por qué?

Hans: no sabes de donde vienen, que tipo de magia utilizan

Elsa: estoy segura de que puedo confiar en ellos

Hans: pero no sabes, ¿Qué tal si provocan el terror en Arendelle?

Elsa: pues no lo se, pero no creo que vengan con malas intenciones

Hans: como tu digas pero sinceramente no confió en ellos

Elsa: ya veremos- se paró enfrente de el lo tomo de la cabeza y le dio un beso algo desesperado se separaron por falta de aire pero algo agitados fueron a la habitación de Elsa

CONTINUARA…

Ya se imaginaran que paso, NO ME MATEN, esto apenas empieza- voltea hacia Luis y Katy además de una pequeña niña de seis años- muy bien ahora los tres bajen sus armas

Katy: ARRUNASTE MI INFANCIA AL IGUAL QUE LA DE MAGUIE

Maguie: ¿Qué hicieron Hans y Elsa?

Luis: algún día lo entenderás, Y A MI ME ARRUINASTE MI PUBERTAD

Yo: lo siento

Maguie: QUE JACK Y ELSA SE BESEN, Y QUE ELSA CONGELE AL TONTO DE HANS

Yo: es la desventaja de tener una prima de seis años e inteligente, háganme el favor de bajar sus armas

Katy: no lo haremos- sacando mi botella retornable

Yo: hay no, ADIOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA, si es que vivo


	7. sentimientos

Ya se imaginaran lo que paso pero honestamente no quiero dar detalles así que vámonos al día siguiente, todos desayunaban silenciosamente tranquilos sin decir una sola palabra, entonces Anna rompió el silencio

Anna: bueno ammm les preguntare algo a todos

Jack: ok

Anna: tal vez suene algo incómodo pero ¿no oyeron ruidos extraños anoche?

Hada: ¿a qué tipo de ruidos te refieres?

Anna: como pequeños gritos ahogados

Kristoff: creí que estaba alucinando

Hada: que coincidencia yo también los oí- Meme solo hizo unas señas

Norte: se oía muy perturbador

Conejo: yo creía que era un perro llorando muy bajito

Jack: no lo creo y en ese caso hubieran sido dos pero apoyo a Norte se oía algo perturbador

Anna: Elsa, Hans ¿ustedes que opinan?- Elsa y Hans solo se quedaron callados y comieron muy disimuladamente- misterio resuelto- todos voltearon a ver a Elsa y Hans- tenías razón Jack eran dos pero no exactamente perros- siguieron sin contestar- ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?

Elsa: TENGO QUE MANDAR UNA CARTA A CORONA- se levantó rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia su oficina entonces todos voltearon hacia Hans

Hans: emmm DEBO ALIMENTAR A SITRON- se levantó y salió corriendo a los establos

Anna: y se supone que yo soy la inmadura, genial ahora no me queda de otra más que aguantarme

POV Jack

POR HOMBRE DE LA LUNA, ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente anoche? Bueno creo que ya recibí demasiados detalles, pero ¿Cómo es posible? Digo no es por nada pero es muy ridículo que este con el hombre que intentó asesinarla, y es libre de hacer lo que quiera pero es muy patético ya veo porque Anna trata tan mal al prometido de su hermana pero tiene toda la razón y ella siendo la menor se supone que es la inmadura pero me pregunto ¿Por qué lo tratara tan mal? Si trato de matar a su hermana pero si la victima lo perdono ¿Por qué ella no?

Jack: ¿a qué te refieres con "aguantarte"?- tengo que ser realista, no entendí la frase

Anna: ese idiota toco a mi hermana, por lo que yo ya no puedo hacer nada para impedir que se casen y yo no confió en el

Hada: si no te incomoda la pregunta ¿exactamente por qué lo tratas tan mal?

Anna: hace un año fue la coronación de Elsa, ella me rechazaba cuando éramos niñas yo no sabía que ella tenía poderes no sé qué tan desesperada estaba que en la coronación, conocí a Hans y en el mismo día en el que lo conocí me pidió matrimonio yo tontamente le dije que si, fuimos a pedir la bendición de Elsa, pero ella solía usar guantes todo el tiempo y bueno yo creí que le molestaba la suciedad y creo que si le molesta, pero la trate de tomar de la mano quitándole el guante entonces la hice enojar entonces ella provoco un inverno eterno en Arendelle la fui a buscar y la encontré en su castillo de hielo, accidentalmente congelo mi corazón y mi cabello se tornó blanco, Kristoff me llevo con los trolls y me dijeron que la única forma de descongelar el corazón era con un acto de amor de verdad así que me llevo con Hans, llegamos y le pedí a Hans que me besara pero no hizo nada, me dijo que Elsa era la mejor opción como heredera pero nadie lograba acercarse a ella pero yo fui la clave para que el pudiera ser rey, su plan fue que después de la boda idearía un accidente para Elsa, así logrando que la única heredera fuera yo, volviéndome reina de Arendelle y el también de no ser por Olaf y Kristoff jamás hubiera sobrevivido y tampoco Elsa- pobre no la culpo ese idiota jugo con ella y trato de asesinarlas a ambas…. AMBAS

Jack: ¿QUE ACASO ELSA ESTA LOCA?- todos me miraron con cara de "WTF?" no los culpo pero es la verdad ¿a quién se le ocurre casarse con alguien así?- no me miren así, PERO ES MUY ILOGICO Anna ¿Por qué no tratas de razonar con ella?

Anna: ¿Y TU CREES QUE NO HE TRATADO? MIRAME ESTOY DESESPERADA POR ENCONTRAR LA FORMA EN QUE ELSA NO SE CASE CON HANS PERO NO PUEDO, NECESITO AYUDA- ella en serio se notaba desesperada, estaba llorando, ojala pudiera hacer algo, o bueno si puedo pero nah no creo que funcione sería algo estúpido y me vería igual que el, es demasiado hermosa debo admitirlo pero no creo que funcione- tengo una idea la solución- me volteo ver, inmediatamente supe a que se refería

Jack: NO LO HARE, me niego

Anna: POR FAVOR JACK, es la única forma de hacerle ver a mi hermana que está equivocada, que hay mejores opciones, digo, no es que tu seas la mejor pero de que hay mejores esta confirmado incluso puede encontrar al amor de su vida

Jack: pero ya lo encontró

Anna: por favor Jack, ella está completamente idiotizada

Jack: ¿no querrás decir hipnotizada?

Anna: no por que MIRA CON QUIEN SE QUIERE CASAR

Jack: en eso tienes razón PERO AUN ASI NO LO HARE

Anna: por favor si tan solo fuera apuesto el tipo- llego Kay con una carta

Kay: para usted princesa

Anna: gracias Kay- tomo la carta y la abrió, la leyó y dio un grito- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- casi me deja sordo es una gritona de primera

Jack: ¿QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE?- le pregunte molesto pero como no lo iba estar casi me rompe el tímpano

Anna: VA A VENIR MERIDA YUUPIIIIII

Jack: ¿Quién es Merida?

Anna: un princesa de Escocia, es muy divertida- luego llego el anciano que me había arrestado

Kay: olvide entregarle esta- se la dio

Anna: gracias- hizo exactamente lo mismo que con la otra pero esta vez fue un grito mucho mas potente- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- y duradero si vuelve a hacer eso la congelo, no me importa que sea hermana de la chica más linda que he conocido ¿Qué dije? Sus gritos me afectan

Jack: HAZME EL FAVOR DE NO GRITAR- le grite desesperado- ¿otra visita?- me tranquilice

Anna: VAN A VENIR RAPUNZEL Y EUGENE

Jack: ¿Quiénes son esos?

Anna: ashhhh no sabes nada, es mi prima y su esposo

Jack: oye soy un turista

Anna: ¿Qué es un turista?- por Hombre de la Luna esta chica no sabe nada

Jack: es una persona que acaba de conocer un lugar

Anna: ahhhhhhhhhhh oye ¿y cuando ellos llegaron que querían decir las palabras que decías y repetías?

Jack: estas chava para saber el significado

Anna: ¿Qué es "chava"?

Jack: chica, joven, pequeña

Anna: ahhh claro que no soy joven tengo 19 años

Jack: huy si la vejez andando- respondí con sarcasmo, pero si no sabe que es turista no va a entender el significado de la palabra con "p"

Anna: explícame por favor

Jack: no mejor dime ¿Cuándo llegan las visitas?

Anna: en tres días o hoy, no lo se la que calcula los viajes es Elsa no yo

Jack: entiendo, es decir que te la pasas bien tranquila

Anna: si, es bueno ser princesa en fin voy a buscar a Elsa

Jack: ¿para qué?

Anna: para que no cometa ninguna estupidez

Jack: ¿hablas del deseo carnal?

Anna: ¿Qué es "deseo carnal"?

Jack: olvídalo, si quieres te acompaño- están en la edad media tendré que usar palabras mas antiguas, fuimos hacia la oficina de Elsa este castillo no dejaba de sorprenderme al igual que la hermosa reina de Arendelle, tocamos la puerta y entramos y Elsa estaba revisando algunos contratos o no se que cosa pero leia y firmaba leia y firmaba, ser rey debe ser bastante agotador y atrás de nosotros llego el irritante de Hans y me miro con una cara de maldad y se acerco a Elsa y la beso en ese momento sentí como coraje al verlos

FIN POV

CONTINUARA…

Ese dia no muy futuro fue hoy la ayuda exprés ayuda muchísimo mi mama al no notar que escribía platico conmigo y me dijo "esas dos solo se burlan de tus historias porque no tienen nada mas importante que hacer y no tienen creatividad para tener una historia que contar" y en seguida me puse a escribir y por lo de esas cosas entre Hans y Elsa, LES SUPLICO QUE NO ME MATEN es que tenia que hacerlo SALUDOS Y ADIOS


	8. visitas

Anna: ejem…- la pareja se separó- gracias, Elsa nos llegaron cartas de Rapunzel y Merida

Elsa: ¿y que dicen?

Anna: VAN A VENIR… apenas las cartas llegaron esta mañana

Elsa: entonces de seguro llegaran mañana

Anna:- miro a Jack- ¿puedo gritar?

Jack: ya que

Anna: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elsa: Anna, por favor grita en silencio

Anna: ¿Qué? eso es imposible

Jack: claro que no

Anna: SHHHHHHH- callo a Jack

Jack: NO ME SHUSHES

Anna: y se supone que la gritona soy yo

Jack: no me provoques pequitas

Anna: NO ME DIGAS PEQUITAS

Jack: ¿Por qué no? Te queda muy bien

Anna: y a ti te queda chico paleta, o cubo de hielo

Elsa: CALLENSE LOS DOS- alzo la voz y los dos se callaron- gracias Anna dile a Kay que haga los preparativos para nuestras visitas- Anna salió de la oficina- Hans ¿puedes dejarnos solos?

Hans: como ordenes- se retiro

Jack: ¿ahora que hice?

Elsa: nada, pero quiero aclararte algo no se que tramen tú y mi hermana, pero no funcionara y respecto a lo del beso me quiero disculpar y también dejarte claro que eso no significo nada al menos no para mi

Jack: no hay problema y para mi tampoco significo nada, de hecho creo que Norte está haciendo algo para sacarnos de aquí

Elsa: perfecto

Jack: bueno me retirare- pero de repente se detuvo volteo hacia Elsa que leía unos documentos, se puso a un lado de ella la tomo de la muñeca, la levanto y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, pero ella no hizo nada no reaccionaba, la acorralo contra el escritorio la agarro de la nuca y le dio un beso pero no como el anterior, no este tenía un toque de lujuria y pasión ella lo rodeo con su brazos para profundizar el beso, pero, tocaron la puerta y ellos inmediatamente se separaron- perdóname- se aproximó rápidamente hacia la puerta la abrió y salió corriendo dejando a una Elsa confundida Anna entro también algo confundida

Anna: ¿paso algo mientras me fui?

Elsa: no, nada ¿Qué me querías decir?

Anna: ah si ¿tienes una idea para la cena?

Elsa: no lo se Anna

Anna: Elsa insisto algo paso aquí

Elsa: ¿Por qué lo dices?- se hizo la confundida

Anna: veamos, tu escritorio esta algo desordenado igual que tu cabello que es muy raro porque eres muy ordenada, tu lápiz labial esta algo corrido y tienes ojos de Sven cuando ve una zanahoria

Elsa: no paso absolutamente nada Anna

Anna: por esta vez te creeré bueno organicemos esto

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Anna estaba en el puerto esperando ansiosamente a las otras dos princesas, sus barcos estaban muy cerca y se podía ver a Rapunzel saludando igual que Merida y finalmente llegaron, se saludaron alegremente

Anna: HOLA RAPUNZEL, MERIDA Y EUGENE

Rapunzel: HOLA ANNA

Merida: ¿QUE TAL ANNA?

Eugene: hola?

Anna:- fue corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos y lo hizo- ¿Cómo están?- pregunto animadamente

Rapunzel: muy bien gracias Anna

Merida: bueno practicando mi tiro de arco

Anna: no necesitas practicar, eres excelente con el arco

Merida: la practica hace al maestro

Anna: en eso tienes razón, bueno vámonos de aquí

Rapunzel: claro ahora traen a Max

Merida: y a Angus

Anna: de acuerdo- pasaron unos minutos y las princesas estaban en sus respectivos caballos… y Eugene cabalgaron hasta el castillo de Arendelle y allí fueron recibidos por Elsa, los guardianes… y Hans

Elsa: BUENAS TARDES BIENVENIDOS

Merida: VAMOS ELSA, somos como familia- dándole un enorme abrazo

Rapunzel: y nosotros somos familia

Elsa: bueno pasen y platiquemos de algo- obedecieron y ya todos ya estaban en el gran castillo de Arendelle

CONTINIARA…

**PERDONENME LA VIDA, pero tuve el cerebro seco para esta historia durante semanas, y es horrible tener el cerebro seco, en serio les pido disculpas y esto fue todo lo que se me ocurrió y bueno también pido disculpas por las partes Helsas pero si les soy sincera, se debe al primer fic que lei desgraciadamente, y bueno, luego se los explicare y bueno, no he estado pasando por mis mejores momentos, HOY ESTUVE DE BIPOLAR, ni yo sé lo que quiero bueno les mando saludos y abrazos**

**GOODBYE**


	9. nuestra aventura

La hora de la cena llego, todos comían en silencio, y Anna decidió romper ese silencio

Anna: ejem y ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Merida: cómodo

Rapunzel: si, excelente, por cierto ¿Quiénes son ellos?- apuntando a los guardianes

Anna: ahhhhhhh si, bueno Rapunzel, dime ¿te gustaría un nuevo primo?

Rapunzel: pero ya lo tengo y es Hans

Anna: el no, alguien mas

Jack y Elsa: no empieces Anna- dijeron al unísono

Rapunzel: ya entendí la indirecta, pues no estaría mal, de hecho harían linda pareja

Elsa: RAPUNZEL

Jack: ¿no creen que "Rapunzel" es muy largo?

Anna: si, se pierde mucho tiempo en pronunciarlo

Rapunzel: OIGAN

Jack: mejor Punzie, se oye bien y es corto

Anna: y es rápido en pronunciar

Kristoff: como que te gusta cambiar los nombres de las personas Anna

Anna: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kristoff: porque cuando me conociste, me dijiste Kristoforo

Anna: estuve cerca de pronunciarlo bien

Merida: no es por interrumpir su "entretenida" conversación, pero Anna, ya no nos dijiste quienes son

Anna: el tonto de pelo blanco sentado a mi Izquierda, es Jack Frost, mi posible futuro cuñado

Jack: deja de decir eso

Anna: el de ojos verdes y cabello como gris oscuro es Conejo de Pascua, pero mejor Conejo, la chica de cabello corto negro con unas partes verdes y ojos violetas es Hada de los Dientes o Hada, el hombrecillo de arena dorada es Sandman o Meme y el gran Hombre de barba blanca Norte, y si les digo esos nombres digan es una locura pero si Merida logro convertir a su madre en oso

Jack: ¿Cómo rayos?

Anna: y volverla a la normalidad, Punzie puedo curar una herida profunda de Eugene y Elsa congelar todo un reino, esto no es una locura

Merida, Punzie y Eugene: buen punto

Jack: no entendí eso del oso

Elsa: no es algo que te incumba Jack

Jack: sabes Norte en este momento preferiría estar con Jaime

Elsa: y yo casada

Jack: ¿Quién te lo impide?

Elsa: eso no te importa

Jack: entonces cásate YA

Elsa: infantil, eso requiere tiempo

Jack: o será que no quieres casarte

Elsa: claro que quiero

Jack: ¿entonces? ¿Qué te detiene?- empezó a nevar

Elsa: NO TE IMPORTA, Y SABES QUE, TU NO SABES LO QUE ES EL AMOR VERDADERO

Jack: TAL VEZ NO LO SEPA, PERO NO SOY TAN IDIOTA PARA CASARME CON ALGUIEN QUE TRATO DE MATARME

Elsa: tú… no lo entiendes

Jack: y espero jamás entenderlo, me voy de aquí- se fue del comedor

Elsa: tengo que hablar con el

Hans: te acompaño

Elsa: no, esto es entre el y yo- se fue del comedor también, apenas salió y encontró a Jack caminando hacia la habitación que le habían asignado- JACK FROST- el nombrado volteo

Jack: ¿Qué quieres?- Elsa corrió hacia el

Elsa: hablar contigo

Jack: ¿si? ¿sobre que?

Elsa:…-no dijo nada simplemente lo empujo dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta- disculpa, tienes razón es una completa idiotez casarme con alguien que trato de matarme

Jack: por fin lo aceptas ¿algo más?

Elsa: en serio perdóname, y no nada más que decir, me retiro- estaba a punto de irse pero Jack la tomo de la muñeca

Jack: disculpa aceptada- y la jalo y le dio un beso que ambos disfrutaban, Elsa sentía las manos de Jack en su cintura que pronto empezaron a recorrer su espalda, Jack empezó a besar su cuello

Elsa: Jack…. Ya…. Basta- decía entre suspiros, el se detuvo

Jack: ¿no te gusta?

Elsa: me fascina, pero Jack, esto no está bien

Jack: ahora no, no puedo luchar contra lo que tú me haces amar

Elsa: pero, estamos confundidos Jack, no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti

Jack: pero yo si de lo que siento por ti, no hay ciencia que pueda explicar que cada vez de ti dependo mas

Elsa: y yo también- Jack continuo con lo suyo- se… trata…..de sentir…tus labios…. Sobre mi?

Jack: trata sobre mucho más que eso- y una cosa paso a otra y otra a otra y otra a la otra, pero no quiero dar detalles así que

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Nos encontramos con una Anna desesperada corriendo de acá para allá y muy atareada, además preocupada

Kristoff: ah de a ver salido a pasear temprano

Anna: NO, porque su cama está intacta

Kristoff: a lo mejor la tendió ella misma

Anna: no, repasemos los hechos cenábamos Jack se fue y Elsa lo siguió y….- se interrumpió a si misma

Kristoff: ¿y?- Anna no dijo nada y fue a la habitación de Jack, la abrió rápidamente y…

Anna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito despertando a Elsa y a Jack- PERDON- cerro la puerta y salió corriendo

Kristoff:-la detuvo- ¿Qué paso?

Anna: Elsa está en el cuarto de Jack- dijo con cara traumada

Kristoff: ohhhhhhhhhhh

Anna: no sé si sentirme feliz o traumada por lo que acabo de ver

Kristoff: ammmm ¿ambas?

Anna: supongo que si, pero recuérdame que antes de entrar a una habitación debo tocar

Kristoff: si claro- llego Conejo algo atareado

Conejo: ¿Dónde esta Jack?

Anna: en su habitación- Conejo iba ir pero Anna lo detuvo- PERO.. yo que tu no entraba

Conejo: ah no ¿Por qué?

Anna: no quieres quedar traumado de por vida, pero ¿Por qué lo buscas con tanta urgencia?

Conejo: un antiguo enemigo ha vuelto y tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo pero YA, y necesitamos su ayuda

CONTINUARA…

**Se estaban despidiendo**

**Katy: deja de ver una familia de diez**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, bueno ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Simplemente escuche DNA en español y mis dedos no hacían otra cosa mas que escribir**

**Luis: ¿algo mas?**

**La cuarta temporada de once upon a time me traumara de por vida**

**Luis: nop, y nunca debiste preguntarle a nuestro tio sobre eso ¿Qué tal si miente?**

**No creo, pero NO PUEDE SER, pero el anuncio que tengo es que aquí mis dos compañeros quisieron escribir sus historias, y me dijeron que no querían que yo las subiera sino por ellos mismos, y ellos ya tienen usuarios de FanFiction **

**Luis y Katy: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Y si los ven merodeando por ahí, no digan que no les adverti, ESO ES TODO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LOS AMO A TODOS SALUDO Y BESOS**

**BYE**


End file.
